unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Outline of trade course teaching
|details = New Instructors are being recruited and they're specifically looking for Merchant Course graduates of the Training School. You have the skills required to be a Mentor, so if you're interested in becoming a Merchant Mentor, obtain the necessary knowledge for Trading from the Merchant Guild Masters in each Capital City, put together a thesis and submit it to the Merchant Guild Master in Seville. If you can submit that, we'll be able to issue a Certificate. |step1 = 0/Teaching from Venice/Venice/Merchant GM/ In order to raise your name as a Merchant, you either have to Invest or Trade Specialty Goods. Making Investments is especially important for Merchants as therea are time when more Trade Goods are added to the Market. As cities develop more and more with Investments, the amount of Trade Goods available will increase. If you are aiming to increase your Fame as well as obtain larger profits, it is a good idea to first Invest in the city. |step2 = 0/Teaching from Marseilles/Marseille/Merchant GM/ With Investments, you'll be able to raise you Nation's Influence within that City. With higher Influence, you'll be able to purchase larger quantities of Trade Goods there. Also, if your Nation has the highest Influence for that City among all Nations, that City will become allied with your Nation, and Players from your Nation will no longer have to pay tariffs when buying and selling Goods in that City. If you were to buy and sell in the Cities allied with other Nations, you'll always lose profits equivalent to the tariffs. |step3 = 0/Teachings from Lisbon/Lisbon/Merchant GM/ By increasing your Nation's Influence in that City through investment, you'll also increase the amount of times you can attemp to Haggle at the Market. If the City has barely any Influence from you Nation, once you fail to Haggle you'll be unable to do it again. But if you 'Sociability' Skill has a high enough Rank, depending on your Rank, you'll be able to increase the amount of times you can attept to Haggle. |step4 = 0/Teachings from London/London/Merchant GM/ With Production, you'll also be able to Produce Specialty Goods that are only obtainable in faraway places. By doing so, the chance of having Specialty Good Combos will increase. As a result, you'll be able to obtain more profits. Also, you can even sell Items you've Produced to other Voyagers, feel free to give it a try. |step5 = 0/Teachings from Amsterdam/Amsterdam/Merchant GM/ When Trading, it's important to keep in mind that every City belongs to a Cultural Area. With different Cultural Areas, the preferences of the residents will change, and the proce of Trade Goods will also vary. For example, this City is within the Cultural Area of Germany. You'll find a difference in the prices of Trade Goods between the two Cities. |stepfinal = Paper writing/Seville/Merchant GM/ You've obtained information useful for Trading from each Guild Master. Now you are able to put all the information together with your own thoughts on the topic and create a thesis. Let's submit this Thesis to the Merchant Guild Master in Seville. I see. This is nicely put together. With this, I can recommend you as a Mentor. As a representative of the Guild, I'm proud of you. I'll arrange it so that when you submit your report for completing the Request, you'll receive the Certificate as well. When you wish to become a Mentor, just bring that Certificate and apply for a Job Change. |preQ1 = quest/Advanced Voyager Academy's Merchant Course |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 120 |reportfame = 75 |item1 = Merchant course instructor licence |notes = Steps don't have to be completed in that order Sagres Merchant Graduates can get the quest in Sagres. Non-Graduates can get the quest in Genoa. }}